Lighting devices often use various light sources to provide comfortable and pleasant environment with good visibility for work, living, and/or specific purposes. Nowadays, lighting devices have become more and more intelligent. In a smart home, lighting devices are connected to a home network by network technology, enabling lighting control through the network. Therefore, lighting devices may also be smart devices used in a smart home environment to bring unique smart home experience to users and to create a comfortable living environment.
Along with the development of smart technologies, it is desirable to integrate possible resources, to enhance functional applications of lighting devices, and to simplify and integrate smart devices for smart homes.
A story-telling machine is a digital product used to facilitate early childhood education and to improve early childhood emotion quotient (EQ) education. The story-telling machine, as a popular educational toy for children, is a combination of an early-generation-repeater and an mp3 player. The story-telling machine often uses cartoon images as exterior appearance. A circuit board of the story-telling machine may provide operation buttons and voice circuit controlled by a microprocessor. The story-telling machine can be used to broadcast stories and help children to learn. The story-telling machine is popularly used in many homes.
However, the story-telling machines generally have a limited number of stories stored therein, with limited content and few options. There may be other limitations. The story-telling machine often cannot update stories according to child's interest or parents' guidance. Meanwhile, the story-telling machine is also used as a toy for children, and often falls accidentally or is dropped on the ground. Therefore, it is difficult for the story-telling machine to be continuously used and it is easy to lose the story-telling machine. Further, with an increasing number of toys manufactured for the children, a large number of toys, if not being used effectively, may be piled up at home and wasted.
Therefore, there is a need to further integrate smart home resources, to fully exploit smart applications of lighting devices, and to provide intelligent, convenient and content-rich voice broadcasting solutions, and to bring new smart home experiences to users.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.